Una decisión
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: [SPOILERS DE "LOS ÚLTIMOS JEDI"] Kylo sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta, Snoke merecía morir. Ahora solo necesita que Rey también tome una decisión y lo elija de la misma forma en que él lo ha hecho con ella.


**DISCLAIMER:** Lucasfilm y Disney son los dueños de todo lo que reconozcan aquí.

 **Aviso:** Este fic contiene spoilers de «Los últimos Jedi», por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

To **MrsDarfoy,** my favorite Reylo Shipper.

* * *

 **Una decisión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Snoke había caído muerto a manos de su aprendiz; de aquel que lo había seguido sin cuestionar y quien, contra todo pronóstico, había descubierto finalmente quién era su _verdadero enemigo_.

Pero había sido su culpa. Snoke no debió descuidarse tanto y Kylo justificó su decisión en la arrogancia y en el exceso de confianza del que momentos antes había llamado «Líder Supremo». Nada había sido premeditado y sin embargo, había sucedido.

Pero había algo más.

Una razón poderosa que había hecho que decidiera tomar un nuevo camino casi sobre la marcha. Kylo Ren no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había conocido a alguien que lograra sorprenderlo, pues, muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que ella, una simple chatarrera, había conseguido comprenderlo mucho más que todos aquellos a quienes había conocido durante toda su vida, aunque todavía guardara en su interior un resquicio de la esperanza rebelde que él estaba dispuesto a eliminar.

Todo era difícil de explicar.

La manera como su relación había mutado aún sin tener oportunidad de estar uno cerca del otro más que por su unión en la Fuerza, pasando de ser enemigos acérrimos a entenderse como nadie lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, aquel efímero toque de sus manos había sido suficiente para darles la sensación de que se conocían de toda la vida, y en su caso, para descubrir que ella era lo que él necesitaba para sentirse invencible.

A pesar de que al principio le había costado mucho aceptarlo.

—Es hora de dejar que las cosas viejas mueran —dijo sin voltear a verla, pero sabiendo que sus ojos estaban clavados en él. Ella esperaba todavía una respuesta a su desesperada petición, pero él tenía otros planes para ambos—. Snoke, Skywalker, los Sith, los Jedi, los rebeldes. Déjalos atrás a todos —volvió sus ojos a ella y notó que seguía en el mismo lugar—. Rey, quiero que te unas a mí.

Ella lo miró, experimentando una extraña sensación en su pecho derivada de haber escuchado su nombre por segunda vez saliendo de aquellos labios, pero no dijo nada y él entendió que podía continuar.

»Podemos gobernar juntos y traer un nuevo orden a la galaxia —agregó extendiendo su mano hacia ella, casi como si de una declaración romántica se tratase —porque en el fondo eso era—, y aunque no lo percibió, sonó tan fanático como aquellos que lo habían precedido.

Rey permaneció en silencio; su rostro desencajado por la decepción que le había causado haberse equivocado al tratar de entender lo que la Fuerza había querido mostrarle. Había creído ingenuamente que podría hacer que Kylo Ren se convirtiera, que volviera a ser Ben Solo, pero eso era precisamente lo mismo que él había entendido sobre ella. Ambos querían traer al otro a su bando y al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—No hagas esto, Ben. Por favor, no tomes este camino —contestó suplicante. Parecía que tenía que pensarlo, pero sabía bien lo que debía hacer aunque todavía guardara una pizca de esperanza; esa que caracterizaba a la tropa rebelde de la que ahora hacía parte.

—¡No, no! ¡Todavía estás aferrada a algo sin sentido! —reclamó enérgicamente—. ¡Déjalo ir!

La desesperación se asomó en el rostro de Kylo y Rey pudo observar lo diferente que se veía de la primera vez que lo había mirado a los ojos en aquel mismo lugar, justo antes de haber escudriñado su mente, encontrando el que fuera su mayor temor.

Él por su parte no quería aceptarlo, pero la frustración estaba empezando a crecer en su interior. La Fuerza le había mostrado que ella estaría con él, aunque parecía que se había equivocado al interpretarlo. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

»¿Conoces la verdad sobre tus padres? —dijo, recordando lo que había visto en ella cuando intentaba sacarle información sobre el mapa para hallar el paradero de Luke, y observando como los ojos de ella empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Había dado en el clavo—. Siempre lo has sabido y solo lo has negado —afirmó haciendo una pausa—. Dilo —demandó—. Dilo.

—Ellos no eran nadie —contestó ella y la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Era difícil hacerse consciente de que quizás siempre lo había sabido, pero lo era aún más tener que aceptarlo en voz alta.

—Eran sucios comerciantes de basura que te vendieron por dinero para embriagarse, y que ahora yacen muertos y enterrados en una tumba del desierto de Jakku —escupió él con indignación mientras en el rostro de Rey nuevas lágrimas recorrieron el camino de la primera.

Kylo deseaba que ella se sintiera identificada con su situación, pues aunque él sí había conocido a sus padres, ambos lo abandonaron a su suerte; Han Solo jamás estuvo allí para él —porque el último momento de su miserable vida no contaba— y Leia —la líder de sus enemigos— lo dejó en las manos de alguien que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

»No tienes un lugar en esta historia. Vienes de la nada. No eres nada. Pero no para mí —pronunció, pero lejos de querer mostrarse superior a ella, trató de hacerle entender que él valoraba lo que otros no, y en el proceso redujo la distancia entre ambos, pues lo que diría a continuación debía ser asumido como lo que era; el más sincero deseo de su corazón—. Únete a mí. Por favor.

Rey observó la mano extendida de Kylo que todavía esperaba que ella lo eligiera a él y por un segundo levantó su mano con duda, no porque no tuviera claro lo que _debía_ hacer, sino porque la súplica en sus palabras había calado en lo más profundo de su ser. Él de verdad la quería a su lado, aunque por las razones equivocadas.

Pero ella no podía ser tan egoísta. Esto era más grande que los dos y eso debía ser suficiente para tomar la determinación de regresar al seno de la Resistencia, volviéndose su enemiga una vez más.

A pesar de que ambos fueran conscientes de que no podrían destruir al otro, por lo menos en ese momento.

* * *

Kylo sostiene en su mano el último recuerdo de su _padre_ , aquel cuya mirada cargada de compasión y algo parecido a la fe, sigue clavada en su mente desde el instante en que traspasó su pecho con el sable de luz, y es justo en ese momento en que la inexplicable conexión —porque ahora sabe que no todo ha sido obra de Snoke— vuelve a suceder.

Ya no le sorprende como al principio, e incluso, aunque jamás vaya a admitirlo, siente algo de emoción al descubrir que todavía puede ver a Rey, aunque sea por última vez.

Entonces sus ojos de nuevo se encuentran, transmitiendo al otro justo lo necesario para dejar en claro que ninguno cederá. Ella ha hecho una elección que no lo incluye a él y aunque aquello le molesta, la razón por la que Kylo se maldice a sí mismo es el haberse permitido un momento de debilidad y haberle rogado que se quedara a su lado, a pesar de que es consciente al instante de que lo ha hecho porque está cansado de llevar a cuestas un conflicto que erróneamente pensó que había terminado cuando mató a Han Solo.

Y durante el efímero segundo que dura la conexión, Kylo descubre otra cosa que parece haber pasado por alto, pero que acaba de volverse aún más evidente: debe continuar solo; Rey ha tomado una decisión, una que no estaba entre sus planes y que de nuevo cambia la perspectiva de su situación.

Ella no lo seguirá y él no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarla ir hasta que la Fuerza o quizás, el destino vuelva a ponerlos uno en frente del otro.

* * *

 **N/A:** No hay mucho que decir más que me esforcé en este pequeño OS porque como muchas personas (porque ahora sé que somos muchas) después de «Los últimos Jedi» me he quedado esperanzada en que Rey y Kylo/Ben se hagan canon. No sé si ha salido bien, pero para ser mi primer intento, creo que me siento satisfecha.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

 **¿Reviews?**

Gizz.


End file.
